poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Finding Friendships (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for Finding Friendships. At Ivan Ooze's Lair, Professor Cog, Finster, Octoroo and Wrench finished a new monster called "Chemicalooze". Professor Cog: Your new monster as requested, My lord. Ivan Ooze: Excellent, Professor Cog. Wrench: This is Chemicalooze, He's more deadliest then Chemical Creep. Chemicalooze: How may I serve you, Master? Ivan Ooze: Go out there and destroy the Power Rangers. Chemicalooze: As you command. Madame Odius: Let's hope this beast will destroy the Rangers. Deviot: And if it doesn't, We leave this plan to Ivan Ooze. As for Professor Dick and Masked Osodashi, They have a plan of their own. Professor Dick: Alright, Masked Osodashi. You know the chant from Vypra. Masked Osodashi: I'm on it, Professor. From the deepest shadows, Far below, Where no mortal will dare to go. Only demons toss and burn, Now, Great Chelsea, It's your time to return! With that doe, Chelsea is back from the dead. Chelsea: Hey, Where the heck am I? Masked Osodashi: Greetings, Chelsea. Professor Dick: Welcome to the of Ivan Ooze, Will you be the honor of returning the favor of joining us? Chelsea: My enemies are the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys and my former unicorn friend, Donny. Professor Dick: What a coincidence, They were our enemies too compared to the Power Rangers. Chelsea: Say no more, I'm in. Soon, They've brought her to see Ivan. Meanwhile at Twilight Sparkle's house, She and Nadira were spending sometime babysitting her baby niece, Flurry Heart. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Flurry Heart. How's my baby niece doing? Flurry Heart: (cooing) Nadira: She is so adorable, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: She sure is, Makes me want to tickle her. Flurry Heart: (giggles) Nadira: May I have a look at her, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Sure, Nadira. Nadira: (as Twilight passed her baby niece to her) Hello, Flurry Heart. Aren't you such a big girl! Flurry Heart: (giggles) Twilight Sparkle: She sure likes you, Nadira. Nadira: That's because I work with babies and children at Daycare, Twilight. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Meanwhile at Crystal Prep Academy, Ransik was putting Thorax in charge. Thorax: What're you going to do now, Ransik? Ransik: I'm going to take the day off, Which means Professor Utonium, Amethyst and Zordon will be taking care of everything until my day off is over. Now, If you'll excuse me, I'll be taking my walk. Thorax: Okay, Ransik. See you when you get back. Back at town, Twilight and her friends met with their friends. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Everyone. Starlight Glimmer: Hello, Twilight. How'd you been? Twilight Sparkle: Nothing much, Same as usual. Spike: At least we've got time to go to the mall. Pinkie Pie: Right you are, Spike. Rarity: I always look forward to finding fashion. Mirage: And if we're lucky, Maybe there could be friends out there we can trust with our Ranger secrets. Just then, Dr. Hooves, Vinyl Scratch, Jeff Letrotski, Octavia Melody and Lyra Heartstrings came. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Guys. What're you all doing here? Jeff Letrotski: We just thought you guys could use some company. Octavia Melody: You don't mind, Do you? Rarity: Of course, Darlings. Lyra Heartstrings: Great. So, They set out together as they hang out. Just then, They've met with Donny, A friend of the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys from Townsville. Bubbles: Guys, Look! Bunny: It's Donny! Berry: Let's go see him! Donny: Hi, Guys! Bubbles: Hi, Donny! Boomer: Good to see ya again, Donny. Donny: Thanks, Good to see you all again too. Brick: We're hanging out with Twilight Sparkle and the gang. Butch: Care to join? Donny: Would I?! Soon, They started visiting the Townsville Zoo. Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys: Hey, Guys! Twilight Sparkle: Hi there, Everyone. Starlight Glimmer: How are you all doing? Bubbles: Pretty good, Starlight. Breezie: Donny, Meet Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer and Mirage. They're friends of ours. Donny: Nice to meet you guys. Twilight Sparkle: Pleasure's all ours, Donny. Just then, Fluttershy notice the zookeepers getting their hands full. Fluttershy: Oh dear, Those animals are having a rough time. So, Fluttershy have to calm them down. Starting with the tigers. Fluttershy: Easy, Boys. Donny: Wow, She's great with animals. Buttercup: I'll say she is. Bill: And she's not even scared of any. So, Fluttershy easily tamed the animals to calm them down. Meanwhile at Crystal Prep Academy, Ransik was about to take his day off. Ransik: Now, To begin my day off. Then, He ran into Button Mash. Button Mash: Hi, Principal Ransik. Ransik: Hello there, Button Mash. How are you doing today? Button Mash: Great, I'm planning on playing video games after school. Wanna join me? Ransik: I see no reason why not. As they came to Button's home, He showed Ransik around his room. Button Mash: And these are my complete set of every video game I've finished playing. Ransik: Interesting. How long has it been ever since? Button Mash: Last time ago, We got to the Game-Con Festival to put all of the collections from 1970s and 1980s. Ransik: I see, Let's see who will make the higher score. Button Mash: You're on! So, They started playing the video games together. Back at the Lab, Jankenman and Aikko were making a flower wreath. Jankenman: Ready, Aikko? Aikko: Ready, Jankenman. (giggle) Tambourine: Make sure you don't over do it. Jankenman and Aikko: Okay, Leave it to us! Then, They have started to make a flower wreath. Meanwhile at Townsville, Twilight and her friends met with a few friends of Blossom, Brick and the others. Twilight Sparkle: Hey, Guys. Ace: Long time no see, Twi. Donny: What'er you guys doing here? Big Billy: Just hanging out in town. Brick: We could get use them. Blossom: Do we all, Brick. Back at Ivan Ooze's Lair, Leia was having a difficult reaction of her body transformation. Leia: Father, Something's wrong with my body! Ivan Ooze: Madame Odius, What's happening to my little girl!? Madame Odius: I'm afraid something is very wrong with Leia. Suddenly, Leia's young human form rejected her body and becomes a 16 year old body. Leia: Oh no, I'm 16 years old! (cries) What am I to do!? Ivan Ooze: (comforts her daughter) There now, Baby. (kisses her daughter's cheek) Daddy will make it all better for you. From now on, You'll become a teenager again soon. Leia human child form: I can't stay here anymore. Then, She disappears and teleport to Sunny Bell. Ivan Ooze: Zurgane, Get Professor Cog and Levira! I'm gonna need a serum that will make Leia a teenager again! Zurgane: Right away, Sir! At the City, Chemicalooze creates his rampage attacking the innocents. Chemicalooze: Time to throw ome ooze chemicals! (laughs evilly) But then, Twilight and their friends came to stop him. Twilight Sparkle: Hold it right there! Chemicalooze: Just in time, Rangers. Time for some major ooze! Bubbles: Oh no, you won't! Boomer: You can't do that! Mirage: Not on your life, It's Morphn' Time! The Harmony Force Rangers: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdome Power, Energize! Spike: Courage Power, Unite! Starlight Glimmer: Hope Power, Arise! Mirage: Passionate Power, Unite! The Harmony Force Rangers Morphing sequence begins. Twilight Sparkle: Magic! Applejack: Honesty! Fluttershy: Kindness! Pinkie Pie: Laughter! Rarity: Generosity! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom! Spike: Courage! Starlight Glimmer: Hope! Mirage: Passionate! All together: Power Rangers Harmony Force! The Harmony Force Symbol appears. Chemicalooze: Oozemen, Attack! At last, The battle has begun. Twilight Sparkle: Let's do this, Rangers! Altogether: Yeah! Soon, They brought out their Ninja Steel Ranger Keys. The Harmony Force Rangers Fusion Ranger Mode, Ninja Steel! Power Star, Lock In! Ready! Ninja Spin! At last, They became their Ninja Steel Fusion Ranger Mode. Twilight Sparkle: Power of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Red Harmony Fusion Ranger! Pinkie Pie: Stealth of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Blue Harmony Fusion Ranger! Fluttershy: Strength of a Ninja! Ninja Steel Yellow Harmony Fusion Ranger! Starlight Glimmer: Spirit of a Ninja! Ninja Steel White Harmony Fusion Ranger! Rarity: Speed of a Ninja! Ninja Steel Pink Harmony Fusion Ranger! Spike: Skills of a Ninja! Ninja Steel Gold Harmony Fusion Ranger! Applejack: Heart of a Ninja! Ninja Steel Green Harmony Fusion Ranger! Sunset Shimmer: Powered Skills of a Ninja! Ninja Steel Red and Gold Harmony Fusion Ranger! Rainbow Dash: Strength and Heart of a Ninja! Ninja Steel Yellow and Green Harmony Fusion Ranger! Mirage: Stealth Skills of a Ninja! Ninja Steel Blue and Gold Harmony Fusion Ranger! All together: Ninja Rangers, Fear no Danger! Harmony Fusion Rangers Ninja Steel! The Harmony Force and Ninja Steel Fusion Symbol appeared. Chemicalooze: Oh, I'm so scared! Mirage: Well, You're about to be! Twilight Sparkle: Ninja Star Blades! Altogether: Ninja Battle Attack! With a few slashes on Chemicalooze, He was gettin weaker and retreated and the Rangers powered down. Jeff Letrotski: That was amazing! Octavia Melody: Well done, Harmony Force Rangers! Dr. Hooves: How'd you even do this? Starlight Glimmer: We were chosen by Ransik with the Elements of Harmony. Lyra Heartstrings: You guys did a wonderful job fighting against all evil, Your secret is safe with us. Spike: Thanks, Guys. Rarity: Do you all swear to never reveal it to anyone else unless there are some you can trust? Dr. Hooves: Of course, Rarity. At the Crystal Prep Academy, Nadira was worried where her father is. Nadira: Where is my Daddy? I wonder where did he go to. Jankenman: Hmm, That's what I like to know. Nadira: Thorax, Do you know where he is? Thorax: He's taking his day off, Nadira. I'm sure we'll find him. Ken Utonium: Hey, Guys! Look! (points at the viewing globe) At the view globe, It shows Ransik playing video games with Button Mash. Nadira: I'd better go get him. Soon, Nadira came to Button's house as she rang the doorbell. Nadira: Daddy, Are you here? Ransik: Nadira, What're you doing here? Nadira: Hate to be a bother, But we've got a monster trouble at Townsville. Ransik: (realized) The Rangers! (calms down) Thank you for reminding me, Sweetheart. (to Button Mash) Good game, Button. We should do this again some other time. Button Mash: Okay, Principal Ransik. See ya later. So, They left for Townsville to make sure Twilight and her friends are alright. Meanwhile, Donny came to the Crystal Prep Lab when Diabolico and Dulcea met him. Diabolico: I'm ready, Dulcea. Dulcea: Donny, Remember to try and control the beast within you. Donny: I'll try, Dulcea. Then, Dulcea and Diabolico worked their magic and helped him. Dulcea: It is done. Diabolico: Now, We must ensure that Twilight Sparkle and her friends protect Townsville. Soon, They set off to help the Rangers, the Boys and the Girls. With the fight with Chemicalooze going by, The Harmony Force Rangers, the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys begin to finish their battle. Chemicalooze: You won't take me down so easily! Twilight Sparkle: We'll see about that, Chemicalooze! Blossom: You tell him, Twilight! Brick: We got your backs! So, They kept on fighting. Just then, The Mayor of Townsville is endanger. Mayor of Townsville: Powerpuff Girls, Rowdyruff Boys, Power Rangers, Anybody, Help! Donny: Go on, Ransik! I'll hold off these creeps! Ransik: Be careful, Donny. So, Donny fights off the Oozemen and Tengu Warriors giving Ransik the chance to rescue the Mayor of Townsville from getting killed in the city hall. Mayor of Townsville: Ransik, You saved my life. How can I ever thank you? Ransik: I'm just glad you're unharmed. But suddenly, Robin Snyder and Mike Believe's homes were caught on fire. Matoombo: These houses are on fire! Loki: Diabolico, Mike and Robin lived in these houses! Diabolico: We must split up to save them both! With that planned, Matoombo came to rescue Robin. Matoombo: Robin, I'm here to save you. Robin Snyder: Hurry, Matoombo! So, Matoombo carried Robin away from the burning house. As for Diabolico and Loki, They came to rescue Mike. Loki: Mike, Are you okay!? Mike Believe: There's fire everywhere, I can't get through! Diabolico: Grab onto me, I'll protect you! Soon, Diabolico and Loki teleported Mike out of the fire just in time. Meanwhile, The Harmony Force Rangers activated their Ultimate Battlizer. Twilight Sparkle: ???, . Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts